


An Ace to The Heart

by IndigoRiver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Angst, Coach Liam, Coach Niall, Famous Harry, Friendship, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis & Zayn are doubles partners, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, OT5 Friendship, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Romance, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoRiver/pseuds/IndigoRiver
Summary: On the first day of college he was told the only unofficial rule of coaching was to never sleep with the player. The people who came up with that rule had certainly never met Harry Styles. When Liam took the job as Harry's tennis coach he never thought it would end up like this. Now instead of just a championship title and his job on the line, it was his heart as well.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! A while ago I posted this story and kinda well ... forgot about it. Reading back over it and cringing at all the errors, I decided to delete it and to give it a second go. Please have a read and let me know what you think - I apologise for any tennis inaccuracies as no expert myself haha!  
> Much love 
> 
> xx

“Out.”

  
Liam pulled his beanie lower down onto his ears, the cold this morning biting even for November in London. He had definitely felt the cold in his flat when he woke up but it was still a week until he allowed himself to turn the heating on. A week to wear every jumper he owned or spend as much time as he possibly could with out giving anything away at Harry or Niall’s. Despite the cold numbing his brain slightly his eyes were still glued to Harry’s hands, his mind making continuous notes. He watched intently the placement of those long bony ‘piano player’ fingers along the racket, the bracelets adorning his wrist moving with each tensing muscle. Funny how those hands he was analysing now were the very same strong hands that had been sliding up his thigh yesterday evening. His own muscles clenching…

“It was on the line!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he shouted over at Liam from the far side of the court, sounding more like a petulant child than a 20 year old. The hands resting on his hips, stupid Green Bay bobble hat and pouting scowl really completing the look. He’d never had been a morning person, so it should really be no surprise Harry was a little tetchy in their 6 am practise over Liam’s critique of his technique. Harry took it all so bloody personally despite it being what he paid Liam to be there to do. Especially since they had... blurred the lines of their professional relationship. With his mind simultaneously urging him to kiss the expression off of Harry’s face whilst also telling him to play the shot again until it was done right, he could see why they mentioned at college the first unwritten rule was to not sleep with the client. He’d like to know though who had the self restraint to turn down the half man-child/ half sex God that was Harry Styles especially when he was 6 double vodkas in all loose limbs, glowy smile, crinkled eyes and shirt half undone. But despite the impact Harry had over his brain and common sense, he had vowed to himself and more importantly to Niall, that he would never let that get in the way of his job. The kissing was going to have to wait. First and foremost he was here to train Harry. To get him the titles he deserved. He wasn’t going to let his feelings and a tumble in the bed sheets get in the way of Harry winning Wimbledon. No matter how good the blowjobs were. Blowjobs he was certain he was not going to be getting this evening if Harry’s pissed off frown had anything to do with it.

“On the line isn’t good enough Harry! You can’t win anything just by chance. Try the backhand again. Less rotation on the left foot this time and keep your wrist strong on the down swing.“

The eye roll and middle finger didn’t go unnoticed but there was no point in saying anything especially as instead of arguing or skulking off court as had happened before, Harry turned to pick another handful of balls from the basket behind him. Liam watched; analysing every move. Every bounce, every heel turn and rock, the look of steely concentration as Harry tossed the ball into the air, scowl still evident on the wrinkles on his forehead. This time the ball landed slap bang in the centre of the opposite side of the court.

“Better still too much rotation on the left but better! I think that’s enough for this morning – go grab your stuff. If you are out in under 5 minutes, I’ll maybe forget about the suicide runs I had planned for later.”

Ok he wouldn’t but it worked getting Harry off the court faster than he normally would when he was still sulking. As Harry retreated into the changing courts, Liam slid his phone out of his coat pocket. Despite it being before 9 am, he already had 15 emails and 10 texts to deal with. As he tried to open the first email, Liam cursed as the screen froze. It had been happening every day for the past month and the screen was cracked to the point pieces of glass would occasionally fall off mid text but he didn’t have the money to replace it just yet- the phone or the screen. Rent on his shitty apartment and looming credit card bill being slightly bigger issues. Dealing with the phone could wait until he had had breakfast- most of the emails would just be rubbish about some headline or asking him for a quote anyway. That or Pizza express vouchers which he really should get round to unsubscribing from.

“Oh Payno! You’re here early mate!”

Sighing as he shoved his useless phone back into his pocket, Liam looked up as a flash of blonde hair and beaming grin that was definitely not from someone who had been up since 5, crossed over the courts towards him. Liam couldn’t help but grin as he took in Niall’s outfit. Sure it was cold, but what Niall was wearing wouldn’t be out of place on a visit to Arctic. Truth be told the fluorescent clashing colours of his jacket and hat were making Liam feel a little nauseas this early in the morning. However, Niall’s choice of outfit was quickly forgiven when he handed over a Starbucks coffee cup. The heat of inside was not only causing a waft of steam to rise out from the slit in the lid but was acting as a welcome relief to his numbed fingers. Gloves another thing he needed to buy when he got his next pay check through.

“Been here since 6. Early practise.”

His too eager gulp of the drink was rewarded with his tongue burning with the too hot liquid, but the familiar taste of a caramel macchiato was a welcome relief to the tiredness weighing down on his brain. He couldn’t remember the last time he treated himself to one of these. It was times like this he thanked the world for sending him Niall. He couldn’t count the number of times he had thought about how much easier it would have been to fall for Niall rather than the whirlwind of brown curls and green eyes that was Harry. They’d met four summers ago, both ball boys at Wimbledon, Niall’s booming voice and easy smile winning him over immediately. From then they had gone on to train together as tennis coaches both having decided that going pro wasn’t for them. Or more to say, Liam’s ankle had decided for him. It’s not to say they hadn’t tried once – if trying could be equated to one drunken kiss – but Niall was the person he had slept in the same bed as for 6 months when they had first moved to London; who would order obscene amounts of Nandos with him and watch the X- Factor with a crate of beer. Liam didn't look at Niall and feel his insides tingle with excitement. With Niall there was no risk, he was safe –a comfort blanket. Liam had had enough of safe.

“Shit me mate I don’t think I could get Louis and Zayn up that early if I tried. Then again I don’t have the shagging rights that you do.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh. Ever since he had divulged to Niall that he may or may not be sleeping with Harry, Niall had taken every opportunity he had to tease Liam mercilessly about it. Needless say, the teasing was helped no end by Niall having known how much Liam had fancied him before hand. Liam wasn’t the only blatant one though what with with the way Niall stared just that little bit too long at Louis’ ass when he did a long volley. Today however there was a touch more resentment than jokiness in his voice. He was going to have to tread carefully with whatever he said next especially seeing as Niall could be his only source of a warm room for the next week.  
Sitting down in the space next to Liam, Niall let out a very ‘Un-Niall ‘ like sigh.

“You alright mate?”

Liam nudged his elbow affectionately into Niall’s side.

“Yeah.”

Niall’s reply was anything but convincing and Liam rushed to say something to appease Niall. No one liked an unhappy Niall and the middle of a training tennis court in Shoreditch wasn’t quite the place for an emotional breakdown. Not this far away from Wimbledon any way. There was plenty of time for breakdowns to come.

“If it’s any comfort I think I’ve lost my ‘rights’ for this evening.“

Niall’s normal smile returned, a twinkle in his eye as he took a long gulp from his cup.

“Insult his drop shot too much? He toss the ball wrong?”

Liam almost choked on the sip of his drink before regaining his composure and shooting Niall a quick finger with a wink.

“Ha Ha. No he’s off his serve – didn’t like me calling him out on it.”

Niall’s worried grimace matched the one Liam was sure was on his own face.

“Damn. Sure it’s not just because it’s early?”

“It shouldn’t matter if it’s early; time zones can’t matter when you play around the world. It lost him the last tournament in the final as well …”

“You’ll get it sorted Li- I know you will. Plus the whole country fell for Murray and his dodgy serve. The buger didn't even have H’s looks. ”

Liam reached over and squeezed Niall’s shoulder. Yeah he knew all about those looks…

“Thanks mate. We’ve got a while yet before it worries me more. Never mind me and a dodgy serve, how are things really going with you? No bull.”

Nice thing was with Niall coaching a doubles team and Liam a singles player, was they had always been able to talk to each other without worrying about being accused of giving away information to the competition. Exchanging advice or worries and never be competing with each other if their players faced each other. Not that that would have stopped them, but it certainly made it easier with press what with the two of them splashed across Louis, Zayn and Harry’s social media accounts. It was thanks to Niall he was coaching tennis anyway. After a weak ankle made it sure Liam would never go professional, he had vowed to himself not to go anywhere near tennis again, saying it would be to close to the bone. But Niall, the determined sod he was, had made him realise that his knowledge of tennis would make him the best tennis coach there was, instead of wasting all the hours he had spent on the court by abandoning it completely. As the years passed, through college and now in this his first job, Liam had been lucky that the pain of watching Harry or anyone else play had faded. Now it was only a dull ache and he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. And he still had his Sunday morning matches against the middle-aged man from the flat upstairs. It was nice to have some time where he could play just for himself – remind himself why he had fallen in love with the game. Harry didn't know about those sessions – Niall barely knew- and he was planning on keeping it that way. It wasn’t that Liam was worried about his playing or it was unusual for coaches to keep playing, but Harry would read far too much into why he had kept them hidden.

“Louis and Zayn slept together last week and now they aren’t talking…”

Fuck Liam had not expected that. Niall may be gone for Lois but it was pretty obvious the feeling was definitely reciprocated. Louis must have been out of his mind wasted to let that happen.

“Shit mate. I’m sorry …”

The casual shrug did nothing to hide the hurt in Niall’s eyes.

“Ahhh what you going to do… Just hope they don’t start throwing things at each other like yesterday….”

Liam let out a low chuckle, just picturing the show down between Louis and Zayn.

“Bloody hell…. On the plus side mate if they were pissed with each other means it definitely wasn’t planned. Don’t let Harry know about that or he might start throwing balls at me.”

Niall’s smile didn't quite meet his eyes but he still chuckled especially as Harry chose that very moment to walk out the changing room looking like a human storm cloud; scowl firmly set on his face.

“Let’s just be glad its only tennis balls… can you imagine if we were training javelin throwers?!”

Harry’s scowl only deepened as Liam let out a loud laugh in response to Niall’s comment, before draining the last of his coffee and putting the empty cup back next to Niall. He was going have to buy Harry an incredibly large breakfast to get back in the good books. The new phone could wait.

Thankfully ‘The Breakfast Club ‘ wasn’t too busy when they arrived; a few couples and a Mother Baby group in the far corner of the room. Standing in a queue with Harry sulking would have been even less enjoyable than the silent tube journey here. At least on the tube Liam could amuse himself by people watching and avoid the sulking by sitting on the opposite side of the carriage to Harry, who had starred stubbornly at his phone for the whole journey. Liam couldn’t help but stare at him a bit – who could blame him? He took a weird sense of pride in watching some of the other people on the train not so subtly staring at Harry as well. Some of them were probably staring in recognition but most – men and women- were just checking him out. Taking in the strong jaw line and long limbs accentuated by the skinny jeans he had changed into, Harry looked pretty damn hot. The urge to reach and stroke Harry’s leg with his foot had been incredibly strong; show the others ‘He’s mine’ back off. But public PDA in a tube during the morning commute rush hour was really not his mojo, especially as it would involve manoeuvring past an exceedingly overweight middle-aged man and two Spanish tourists looking more than a little overwhelmed by the number of people crushed in one tube. Under a table in the restaurant however, Harry’s impossibly long legs were fair game. Sometimes playing dirty was the only way of winning Harry over.  
Harry pointedly ignored his foot stroking the fist few times, purposely hiding his face with the large cardboard menu. But as his foot reached ever closer to Harry’s thigh, Liam watched Harry’s eyebrows twitch. Five Four Three Two… The menu dropped to reveal a weary smile, dimples out in force.

“There it is….”

Harry placed his menu down and leaned his chin forward onto his hands, a curl creeping out from under the beanie. His voice, low and gravely as he spoke, thankfully seemed free of irritation.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“You know I say it because I care.”

Reaching one hand forward, Harry stroked Liam’s forearm- rings still cold against his skin from the temperature outside - before not so subtly changing the conversation. Apparently they weren’t talking about it.

“You got that shitty phone of yours fixed yet?”

Liam’s insides twisted uncomfortably. Maybe Harry wasn’t the only one who was going to play avoidance. The topic of money was one he was not about to get into with Harry. They had only just got over their argument over Harry buying him a ridiculously overpriced coat that cost the same as two months of Liam’s rent. He was still refusing to wear it despite it being possibly the warmest and most comfortable thing he had ever tried on. But it just didn't sit right that Harry dropped £1000 on a coat for no other reason than he didn't think Liam’s was good enough.

“It’s fine.”

Fine it wasn’t - It was shit. But shit or not it was still his. If Harry knew it wasn’t working he would try and buy him a new one and he didn’t want that. Or if he knew that Liam was tight on money he would obnoxiously raise his salary and the press would jump straight on that. His salary was certainly nothing to sniff at, but with London rent and training college debts on top of travel and living costs there was not much left for Liam to play round with. Most days he struggled enough not letting Harry pay for everything they did as it was. He knew Harry’s family were loaded, so much so that Harry didn't even bother looking at the total at the bottom of receipts most days and would go to those sort of shops where nothing had a price label attached. And sure he didn't resent Harry – the guy was the genuine person he knew- and maybe it was pride, but he didn’t want to be ‘that person’. Harry had enough people in his life that used him.

Unsurprisingly Harry looked decidedly unimpressed by his answer, left eyebrow raised. But as Liam stared stubbornly back into his stormy greens, he had never been more aware of the A.Lange and Söhne watch hanging off Harry’s wrist that cost more than his parent’s house in Wolverhampton. Twice as much – he’d Googled it.

“If it was fine you would have replied to the text I sent you when I was in the changing room. Let’s see it. “

Harry’s voice was deeper and louder when he spoke this time, frustration at Liam’s reply obvious.

“Harry honestly it’s fine. I didn’t see it because I was talking to Niall.”

Liam felt his own voice growing louder in balance with Harry’s- aware that the people closest to them were watching after their irate voices had caught their attention. He wasn’t sure if the red rising in his face was from irritation or embarrassment at the scene they were in danger of causing.

“If you say ‘FINE’ one more time….”

“Bloody hell STOP Harry I’m not talking about it. I’ll get it sorted- it’s FINE for now. End of conversation.”

Liam was first to break away from the staring contest that followed, uncomfortable at the mixture of anger and confusion lacing Harry’s eyes. His mind scrabbled to find a conversation that would distract Harry from A. storming out or B. continuing on his crusade. Liam played with the menu with his fingers as he spoke again, trying hard to keep his voice level to so to move the conversation passed their argument.

“You hear about Louis and Zayn?”

There was a moment and a long sigh before Harry replied. Liam could tell he was weighing up if not to continue his pursuit about Liam’s phone; Harry was like a dog with a bone with some things.

“Louis text me last night I…”

Liam noticed the not so subtle dig and rolled his eyes, moving his arm away from Harry’s touch. The waitress appearing next to their table interrupted the rest of Harry’s sentence. As grateful as he was for the interruption, he couldn’t help but notice that her smile was a bit too wide and leery to be genuine.

“Can I take your order?”

Although her body was twisted towards Harry, Liam didn't need to be able to see her face to imagine the fluttering eyelids she was trying to pull off. He cleared his throat to draw her attention; previous thoughts confirmed as she turned to him looking more than disgruntled.

“Yeah we’d like a green smoothie and an orange juice. And umm … two full montys- one with extra avocado please.”

If he was going to blow the rent for next month he might as well do it properly. The waitress wrote down the order and sent one final smile at Harry who was too busy looking at Liam incredulously to even notice the waitress’s attempts at flirting.

“Do I not get to choose?”

“My job innit- got to get your greens in. You love it when I boss you around anyway.”

Harry’s eyes darkened with lust and his hand returned to Liam’s arm, grip stronger than before. Liam felt a shudder run through him as Harry spoke, his voice belonging more in a bedroom than a public café.

“You have no idea…”

It took all his will power to pull away; his cheeks flushed bright red. He didn’t look up to Harry as he spoke, fully knowing the innocent yet smug smile that would be on his face. It was embarrassing really- that he had probably memorised every one of Harry’s expressions. Could see Harry’s eye’s crinkle when he laughed down the phone; the slight downturn on the left side of his mouth when he was frustrated. But that was normal right? When you spent every day together it was normal to know? Liam didn’t realise he’d been zoned out until the voice of the waitress from before interrupted.

“One orange juice?”

Liam cleared his throat and waved slightly in her direction. He was too amused by Harry’s disgruntled look at the green smoothie coming his way to even notice her advances on Harry.

“And one green smoothie – it’s my favourite.”

Harry sent her a brief ‘Style’s’ smile; dimples out; eyes sparkling.

“I’ll let you know what I think.”

The waitress scurried away; face obviously redder than it had been before.

“You expect me to drink this… this ..moss?”

Sipping at his orange juice, Liam sent Harry a wink.

“It’s good for you… You were saying about Louis?”

Harry took a slow sip of the juice, grimacing overly dramatically before replying.

“Louis was upset and said something about fucking up… I didn’t know it was to do with Zayn. What happened?”

It was unusual that Louis hadn’t told Harry what had happened. Then again Liam had always thought that Harry and Louis had a weird overly protective relationship. He had asked Harry about it once but Harry had just become a bit tetchy and told Liam to stop being nosey.

“Umm they slept together.”

“Fucking idiot…”

Liam wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting, but he was still a little surprised at the anger in Harry’s voice and the exasperated hair shake as he took off his beanie that followed; one normally saved for after Harry faulted the net or lost a game.

“Should have guessed from when he said not to invite Zayn to drinks… Niall say anything else?”

He shook his head. Liam didn’t want to tell Harry that Niall had seemed more than a little deflated and hurt. Niall would be mortified.

“No just they had a tense practise yesterday…”

Harry didn’t look like he believed Liam one bit, but he respected Niall and Liam’ relationship. In fact Harry’s voice as he replied was more far more assertive than he expected.

“I’ll talk to him this evening.”

Lucky Louis. It was times like these- when he could see the boy that still believed he could fix everything and that the world should be and could be a better place - that reminded Liam how young Harry really was. Most of the time he acted so beyond his 20 years. So blumming wise and knowledgeable. But there was a spark there; a stubborn streak that not even Harry could hide on occasions. The longer Liam had known him the more of it had emerged. And as annoying as it was in training or when trying to have a serious conversation, deep down Liam loved it. Loved the unpolished Harry whose forehead, still sporting the remnants of teenage acne, crinkled when he frowned; who sulked and watched Escape to the Country when he’d had an argument with his Mum or James his manager; who stubbornly refused to give in when he thought he was right. It made him human. More than the poster boy the world was trying to make him.

Taking another sip at the green smoothie and wincing again, Harry leaned back into the sofa booth, reaching to his foot out to touch Liam’s.

“What do you fancy doing this evening?”

“What do you mean? We’ve got all those lovely running sessions around Hampstead and then maybe if we’re lucky a weights session.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as Liam winked.

“You know what I mean. And you said we weren’t doing those…”

“ I said maybe…”

“ Maybe I could persuade you with some different cardiac activity at yours…”

Liam could see where this was going. Harry was trying to make Liam let Harry come over to his. To the freezing studio flat and sofa bed next door to the single mum and screaming baby who obviously hadn’t yet learnt the concept of night and day. Yeah there was no way he was letting Harry come over just yet… not when he had Egyptian cotton sheets and a celling to floor window with a panoramic view of London instead. He wasn’t ready Harry to see that side of him yet. Even when they were just friends Liam hadn’t wanted him there. Now with .. well whatever they were doing… Liam wanted to hide it even more. It was so hard to ignore the confusion in Harry’s eyes every time Liam suggested going somewhere else apart from back to his. Confusion was bad but pity would be worse.

“I’m not sure what you are insinuating young Harold?”

Liam let his tongue briefly brush against his bottom lip, watching as Harry’s pupils dilated slightly. God bless sexual distraction …

“Umm your breakfasts?”

He couldn’t help but enjoy the flush that rose up in Harry’s cheeks at the interruption, his eyes avoiding the waitress and fiddling with his phone.

“Thanks. Just put them down we’ll sort it out.”

Liam couldn’t help but feel slightly smug when the waitress looked disappointed at Harry’s lack of interaction. Oh yeah he’s mine. The smugness quickly disappeared when Harry looked up with a steely gaze.

“James just messaged me.. Asked me why you hadn’t rung back about the meeting. Said he’d rung 6 time”

Love Fifteen to Harry. Stupid self-righteous tosser.

Liam didn't even bother warranting Harry with an immediate reply, instead concentrated on shoving a large mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. When he looked back up, Harry was still staring at him, his hands clasped together as he sat and watched Liam.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast. We are not having this conversation. "

Harry held his hands in the air in mock defeat before picking up his fork- a token apology gesture too late Liam’s mind grumbled.

“So before this meeting I think we can fit in a weight session?”

Harry nodded mouth too full of breakfast to reply- success. Perhaps Liam should do that more often. Ask Harry to do things when he couldn’t argue back.

“Then maybe drinks later? With the others? Once I talk to Louis that is and drag him out what I can imagine will be a self-pity den. Pub near mine shouldn’t be busy on a Tuesday either.”

Liam should say no… really should say no. But Harry had backed off going to his – obviously sensing he had pushed too far with the phone. And a drink later with the others was almost definitely going to end up with him and Harry going back to Harry’s. Sue him. His flat was cold and Harry was hot.

“Yeah sounds good.”

The smile that erupted over Harry’s face was like a bloody beacon of light. Fuck Liam was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, subscribed or given kudos to this story. It has been such an amazing encouragement to keep writing. I hope this new chapter acts as a belated birthday treat for Libra4789 as well! Enjoy this new chapter and please please let me know what you think by dropping a comment or if you want to ask any questions! 
> 
> xx

Looking back he should have known it was going to be a bad day. It wasn’t like there hadn’t been signs of its all mighty shitness from the very beginning. After all, Louis doubted that any good day had ever started with a radio alarm playing a weather forecast predicting temperatures of less than 5-degrees. Especially when said alarm goes off an hour before your outside practise session. A practice session with the guy you fancy as well as your tennis partner who you so very stupidly drunkenly shagged. To top off the almighty crapness, it was an alarm Louis was absolutely sure he had set to go off two hours before said practise, seeing as he lived 40 minutes away from the courts on a good day. His mood had only ‘improved’ upon finding out only after his first gulp of boiling hot tea that his milk had gone off and the bread he was meant to be using for breakfast? Well it resembled green furry biological warfare far more than the Marks and Spencer farmhouse loaf Harry had dropped off last week. Bloody Harry and his bloody fancy food that went off. His beloved Hovis Toastie white loaf never went off. All that and Niall hadn’t texted. Niall always texted. 

After the mighty crap his morning had resembled, his sour mood when he turned up to practise was fairly justified in Louis’ opinion. And the fact that he turned up only 15 late after sprinting through the underground should have deserved him a bloody medal not the snide “Your late” from Zayn. Any wise person- fuck it any person who knew Louis Tomlinson – knew it was best not to goad Louis when he is: one in a bad mood or two it is early in the morning. But apparently Zayn hadn’t learnt from the ball flinging incident yesterday. Although no items were actually thrown at each other’s heads today, the practise was barely an improvement. Especially when Zayn decided on diving in front of Louis to get passes that were so very obviously his. 

What was worse than anything though- even worse than him idiotically shagging his tennis partner after 6 too many jaeger bombs; the lack of breakfast and the heinous temperature on court today was Niall. Not only had Niall not reprimanded Louis for being late or made a joke about Louis needing to buy a watch, but instead of interrupting his and Zayn’s domestic bitch fight he had just walked off court; his face a horrible mixture of disappointment and what Louis could swear was hurt. All in all it was safe to say he felt well and truly like shit. Fuck the gym this afternoon, he had a date with his beloved season 3 One Tree Hill box set, the biggest bag of Tangy Cheese Doritos the Tesco Express down the road could offer him and the Dominoes takeaway he was sure he would end up ordering later. No one else- just him and him alone to wallow. If there was one thing he couldn’t fuck up today it was wallowing. Louis was first class at wallowing. 

Or not. Just as he had got the bag of Doritos open, Nathan and Haley were chatting on screen and he had changed into his ‘I’m not leaving the house’ trackies the doorbell and the specially chosen frog tone of a text from Harry went off as one. He thought about ignoring both of them. He wasn’t in the mood for Harry’s incessant texting; the fucker had a way of making him feel guilty for stepping on a bee via Whatsapp let alone shagging his tennis partner. He hadn’t even told him and he could already guarantee he knew; which would explain the passive oh so Harry aggressive texts he had been receiving all day.  
The texts he was oh so definitely not reading. People should know not to disturb him when he was in a huff. I mean he may not have told anyone directly but he hadn’t posted any snapchats or tweets this afternoon. That should be a sign. The text he could easily ignore and the door … well they could piss off. 

The doorbell turned into banging. 

“For Fuck sake.”

Gold help whoever was behind that door. If it was Mrs Lo from the flat next door complaining about him leaving loudly this morning….

“Well you don’t look great.” 

If he were a lesser man he would smack the judgemental grimace right off of Harry’s illegally handsome face. Especially as unlike Louis, Harry was dressed like he’d just walked off some winter fashion runway. 

“Well hello to you too. I could’ve sworn Anne had taught you some common manners.”

Instead of waiting for a reply, Louis stalked back to the living room- partly to avoid Mrs Lo and her nosy daughter gaining any more ammunition for their “Louis is the worst neighbour campaign’ as well as knowing full well Liam would chop his dick off for getting Harry any bad press due to being in a public slanging match- but mostly for the Doritos. Harry wasn’t allowed Doritos at the moment – thank God Liam wasn’t his coach – and they would therefore be the perfect tool for goading and distraction. He maybe 22 now but Louis was definitely never above a bit of childish taunting; he was the oldest of 7 brothers and sisters after all. 

“You slept with Zayn.”

The raised eyebrows and grimace that looked comical on Harry’s large mouth as he took in Louis’ self pity den, did little to dispel the unease Louis felt from the heat of Harry’s glare. With that look alone, Louis could feel his hackles rising- always on the defensive, as Niall would say. 

“Is that a question H or are you just here to make me feel even more shit? ‘Cause if you are, you know where the door is mate.”

He knew the poisonous bite of his tone was aimed at the wrong person but Harry was here and it wasn’t like he could easily yell at himself. And with Harry he knew exactly the right buttons to press. True to form, Louis watched as the fire rose in Harry’s eyes; nostrils flaring with an anger only his particular ‘charm’ could raise out of the normally unflappable Harry. Louis could still remember last tournament when he had been the only one not surprised when Harry had thrown his racket across the court when he had faulted a tiebreak game down the drain. Well him, Anne and Liam. But Anne’s expression was more parental despair than amusement and Liam’s embarrassment had almost been damn right comical. 

“Why am I here asking the bloody question Lou? You seem determined to fuck up every relationship you ever go for..” 

“Yeah ‘cause you shagging Liam at the moment is such a stellar example of a perfect relationship.”

Louis couldn’t help the step back he took as Harry drew himself to full height and his face grew red with anger. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Louis?” 

The wise thing would have been to diffuse the situation but Louis had committed now and this week had not been full of wise decisions as it was. Why start making them now? 

“That Apple bag you got there ain’t for you is it? Don’t even try and bullshit me. You’ve bought Liam a new phone despite how much he hates you paying for stuff and you know it. Get kicks out of being someone’s sugar daddy H – never saw it in you before.”

Louis knew he had struck way below the belt. Harry was one of the least likely people to purposefully splash his cash with the purpose of upsetting anyone. The bloke was loaded – obnoxiously loaded- so much so that Louis had felt a little sick when he had peered over Harry’s shoulder when he was on his phone transferring some cash to him. But despite the amazing wealth that would have anyone else acting like an utter bell-end, Harry normally without even thinking acted in such a way that it was impossible to feel any envy or anger towards him. But despite Harry’s overly generous behaviour being anything but flashy or pointed, he knew money was a mute point between Harry and Liam. Harry may not have noticed but Louis had seen – perhaps having been in the same position himself – Liam just ordering starters at group meals out or swapping to pints of water during off season when he thought the others were too drunk to notice. The argument between the two of them and the humph Harry was in a for a good few days had been bad enough after H had bought Liam a brand new Canada Goose coat. The coat that Harry would never even realise but Liam definitely had that cost £800. If it had been that bad over a coat lord knows how Liam was going to react to Harry presenting him with what was undoubtedly a top of the range iPhone 6. 

Harry’s voice was bitterly cold as he replied- the slow pace of his voice giving his words even more impact- immediately sending a shudder of guilt through Louis. Especially as he cold easily see the tears that Harry was desperately blinking away. God he was such a twat. 

“Fuck You Louis Tomlinson.”

“Haz…”

Louis’ comforting tone that normally was enough to soothe Harry's bad mood, had absolutely no effect; Harry jerking away when Louis tried to reach out to grab his elbow. The slightly higher pitch of Harry’s voice when he replied was enough to tell Louis that he was fighting back from crying. And enough to make him hate himself that little bit more. No one upset Harry. It was almost an unwritten rule amongst their group; Louis had risked being arrested and kicked out of tennis camp enough times for threatening to punch anyone who had. And now he was the one to bloody go and do it. 

“I’m not doing this now Louis. I came here ‘cause I bloody care about you… not for you to act … to act like a prick.” 

“Harry I’m sorry….”

He watched as Harry starred at the ground for a moment, hands gripped around the Apple bag, swirling the string between his fingers. But instead of replying he headed towards the door leaving Louis feeling even worse than when he had arrived. Just before Harry got to the door he paused, hand running frustratedly through his curls.

“If you’ve decided to stop acting like a moron this evening, we are all meeting for drinks at the pub by mine later. “ 

Without even turning around to see if Louis had even taken in what he had said, Harry shut the door forcefully behind him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think or if there is anything you want to see happen :D xx

“So how’s it going with H?”

 

For a very brief moment Liam had to remind himself that he was talking to Harry’s manager, not one of the boys. As lovely as James was, he probably wouldn’t appreciate an answer concerning their current relationship bickering instead of a comment on Harry’s playing technique. Especially as James didn't know abut them. Or shouldn’t know anyway. He had hired Liam to coach Harry in tennis not his sex technique. Not that they needed any coaching – Liam could vouch for that. Although by the way James had smirked when he came in -Liam realising only too late the remnants of the rather impressive bruise on his neck was poking out from his collar- and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him, Liam wouldn’t be surprised if he did know after all. Bloody Styles and his inability to keep his mouth shut- in more ways than one.

 

He knew in reality James wouldn’t have a massive problem with it if he told him now that he was … well more than Harry’s coach. James wasn’t exactly the normal terrifying manager type. In some ways he was just like Harry – a big teddy bear with a terrifying fiery streak underneath. Out of everything he had learnt about James over the past year and a bit, and what Liam respected the most, was that James was as protective of Harry as he was. Maybe not as much as Louis, but that was a whole other level in itself. The Tomlinson family did ‘mother lion’ like no one else he knew. It seemed to be a thing about Harry; the fact that he collected people around him that were prepared to protect him above anything else. People who saw beyond that award winning smile and charismatic eye twinkle. Who treasured the way he looked at you like you were giving him the world whenever you made him laugh or that intense stare when you talked to him as he took in every single word you were saying. Bloody hell Liam was fucked.

 

It was a beat too long before he realised he hadn’t replied to James’ question; too busy in his head with the worryingly ever-growing personal adoration monologue to Harry. Liam coughed and ran his hands down his smartest pair black jeans, trying to will the red flush out of his cheeks before he looked back up at James.

 

“Umm… his backhand is a lot better than last tournament but the serve…”

 

James’ grimace was almost identical to the one Niall had had on his face earlier; rocking himself forward from the back of his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk so he was closer to Liam.

 

“It’s not too late is it….”

 

Liam shook his head; half convincing himself at the same time.

 

“No I don’t think so. I mean we still have half a year till the French and Wimbledon. I’m trying to press him to practise but you know Harry….”

 

The grimace quirked up a little at the edges in a half smile.

 

“I certainly do know Mr Styles. Tomlinson’s stubbornness has rubbed off a bit too much…”

 

He chuckled darkly.

 

“I don’t think Tommo’s got much to do with it. Think he’s just a stubborn twat if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

James laughed genuinely at that, rocking back in his chair; the tension from before eased a little in his eyes.

 

“Still giving you grief about that phone?”

 

Liam groaned, rubbing his hand across his forehead in what was most fond annoyance.

 

“Oh God please tell me he hasn’t been winging about that to you…”

 

“Let me repeat what you said to me... ‘You know Harry.’”

 

“Mmm that I do.”

 

As much as it made his stomach flutter a little to think that Harry had been talking about him to other people- literally grow up Liam- he could still feel the rising sense of annoyance of Harry going behind his back to Liam’s frickin’ boss. Apparently Harry had learnt absolutely nothing from their last argument and Liam was far too tired to have another one.

 

James had sensed Liam’s discomfort, his smile gone and head cocked in concern as Liam looked back up at him.

 

“Something wrong mate? If you need me to help honestly we can get you a work phone. We’ve been meaning to for a while…”

 

“No.”

 

The forcefulness of Liam’s answer took both him and James back.

 

“Sorry… I’m….honestly it’s fine. It’ll be sorted soon enough. You know what I’ll get a cheap stand by from Tesco and email you the number over.”

 

Apart from being protective of Harry, Liam’s favourite thing about James was that he was able to read people and situations brilliantly.

 

“That’s cool. Just let me know if you change your mind”

 

“Thanks James. Just wish Harry was more bloody concerned with …..

 

“And what is it I should be concerned about exactly?”

 

Liam jumped in his seat at the low drawl coming from behind him. A slow gravely voice he would be able to recognise anywhere. Probably forever now; engraved in a little spot in his brain he feared would forever belong to Harry. Despite the joking tone, there was a weight to the voice that was unusual though; as if Harry had been crying.

 

“Oi you nosey buger, this a personal meeting. I’m afraid I must ask you to leave while we finish….. Top secret stuff and all.”

 

He was glad James had taken the reigns on the beginning of the conversation, allowing him time to mask the irritation on his face that Harry would immediately pick up on. Liam sensed Harry behind him before he felt the weight of his hands on his shoulders, fingers massaging slightly as if Harry had been able to tell just from his back that Liam was tense. He allowed himself a brief glance up towards Harry’s face, gazing out of habit along his jawline, but more importantly confirming his earlier suspicions from the red outline he could see around his eyes. There was also a slight dampness to his sleeve that Liam could feel on his skin from the way Harry was leaning. Most probably from the incredibly bad but really adorable habit he had of scrunching up his expensive shirts and using the sleeves as an ad hoc tissue.

 

“Aw Jamesss. You spreading rumours about me or something?”

 

Liam couldn’t help but snicker at James’ brilliantly deadpanned reply; slightly relieved as well to know that there was no way James would let Harry know what they were talking about.

 

“Totally”

 

“Load of gossips the pair of you- worse than mum and Gem. As much I hate to interrupt this ‘important meeting’ the two you are having…. I need Liam.”

 

For the first time since he had come in the room, Liam allowed himself to give into the magnet draw of looking fully over at Harry. As well as the red eyes from earlier, he could now see the wrinkles on Harry’s forehead that only ever appeared when he was frustrated. Oh God of course he had gone to see Louis earlier. There were only two things that made Harry needy: one being alcohol and two arguments with Louis.

 

Normally Liam didn't mind – it had resulted in some mind-blowing sex for him –but today he really really wasn’t in the mood. Normally it only took one look at Harry to dispel any irritation he had, and even though he could feel half his brain jumping at the chance comfort Harry, James’ words were still playing on his mind. Despite his attempts at schooling his expression, he had obviously not hidden it well enough, as with Harry’s full attention now on him he could see the beginning of confusion appear at Liam’s less than attentive response.

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll chat to Liam later” “Harry you can’t just interrupt a meeting…”

 

James and Liam responded simultaneously, Harry’s eyes narrowing even further at Liam’s response.

 

“Thanks James.”

 

The previously loose grip on Liam’s shoulder tightened as Harry all but hauled Liam out of his seat. Facing Harry so James wouldn’t see or hear, Liam fiercely whispered into his ear

 

“Harry I need to get my stuff. What the fuck has happened? You go and I’ll meet you outside.”

 

There was a moment when he thought Harry was going to ignore him, each of them stuck in a fierce staring contest. Two times in one day was certainly not their record, but it wasn’t exactly great when they had a whole night ahead of them with the other boys and their tension on top. Unusually, Harry was the first to break away, his hand letting go at the same time. It threw Liam for a moment so much so he almost missed the “I’ll be in the car.” as Harry stalked away. Taking in Harry’s retreating figure, Liam cursed himself for falling for some supermodel athlete hybrid. How the fell was he supposed to stay annoyed when Harry looked so fucking hot – especially with the way he was storming down the corridor.

 

“Good luck mate. Maybe don’t mention the serve straight away…”

 

Liam groaned as picked up his leather jacket and briefcase from the ground next to him, shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders.

 

“Thanks think I’ll need it. I’ll message you those details as soon as I can and keep you updated on the serve.”

 

James waved him off, half chuckling as he logged back onto the computer in front of him.

 

“Please do… If your having problems just let me know. I’ll phone Anne…”

 

Liam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at James’ threat as he went towards the door.

 

“Shit mate do you want to get us both killed. I do plan on getting married and having kids one day.”

 

The door had shut behind him before he could hear James’ reply.

 

“If Harry has anything to with it, he’ll be the one you’re marrying.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017 Everybody!!! So so sorry it has taken me so long to update- unfortunately life got on top of me leaving me no time to write. But back to normal updating schedule now so look forward to lots of new chapters in the upcoming weeks. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and has enjoyed the story so far. I would love if you could leave me a comment of what you think and where you would like the story to go.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> All my love xx

“What the bloody hell was all that about?”

Instead of responding, Harry remained staring intently at his steering wheel; the only sign he had heard Liam, the whitening of his knuckles against the brushed black leather. Harry’s silence only served to irritate Liam further, especially as he had allowed himself to fully embrace the frustration he was feeling on the way over to the car in expectation of meeting an argumentative Harry. That’s how it normally went between the two of them whenever Harry was ever annoyed or angry at anything. It was a process that Liam had become adept at following – an expert even. First Harry would make several snide comments- his attempts at goading Liam into an argument painfully and adorably obvious; Liam would eventually snap about 10 or 12 comments/ frustrated hair tosses in- depending on the time of day or what they were arguing about and then they would fight. About half way through Harry would cry and Liam would feel his resolve fading from the very first tear. Between a minute and an hour later, Liam could almost guarantee they would have ‘made up’ with there having been only one fight between them that had dragged on for a few days. Not that he would readily admit it but it was less to do with what they were arguing about but more the fact that he was completely helpless when I came to Harry. He wouldn’t normally boast but if there was anything that Harry could do better than play tennis it was make up sex. Maybe it was the thought that he might loose Liam that awoke Harry’s possessive side; grip and lips pressing that bit harder, bruises that coloured that bit deeper.   This process- this Harry – he had no practised with. And that thought made him far more uncomfortable than he would like to admit.

 

“Harry I asked you a question. What…”

 

Harry turning his key and starting the car silenced Liam – Harry entirely oblivious it seemed not only to Liam’s question but also to his presence in the car. As if ignoring him wasn’t enough, as they pulled away from the curb Harry leant his hand across the dashboard to switch the radio on. Before his brain could catch up with his body, Liam watched as his own hand slapped out at Harry’s.

 

“Don’t you dare just put the bloody radio on…”

 

Before all he had wanted was for Harry to look at him but now as Harry’s gaze finally met his own, Liam realised the alternative has been so much better. Eyes that were normally a beautiful inviting emerald green had completely blackened; pupils blown while the whites had become bloodshot with held back tears. More concerning was his face. Instead of the haphazard mess of forehead wrinkles and flushed cheeks Harry’s face normally became when he was like this, his expression was devoid of any form of emotion. Liam had to take the moment to look away, schooling his mind not just to reach out, grab the handbrake and stop the car. Whatever he said next could not only just damage his relationship with Harry but also his career. It took him a few seconds to notice the car had stopped, to notice that the sounds of Harry’s heavy breathing mixed with the beginning sounds of a sob rising in his chest had replaced the steady whirring of the car’s engine.

 

The anger from before had now completely vanished from his voice as reached out slowly to balance his had on top of Harry’s. As much as he laughed off the recurring joke from the other guys about him being the ‘Daddy’ of their group, even he couldn’t deny that it was definitely true. While Louis may be the savage protective spirit, Liam was definitely the one who knew how to deal with any of them when they were upset or stressed-the calm voice of reason amongst several highly volatile temperaments. But if there was anyone he knew how to calm the best it was Harry. Liam knew that it was the way he had helped Harry after he lost a brutal six set match that was why Anne hugged him that bit longer than the others and trusted him to look out for her son when she couldn’t make it to tournaments abroad.

 

“Harry… H …”

 

There was no response from Harry only the horrible noise of a sob ripping its way through his chest, the tears now fully rolling down his reddened face.

 

“Oh Babe … Babe look at me. Come on H. Big breaths. Just like those ones we do in yoga yeah?”

 

Liam’s hand automatically sought its way to lie gently against Harry’s jaw, fingers stroking gently until the heart wrenching sound of Harry’s cries began to subside. What so many people didn't appreciate about Harry was how deeply he felt things. The good and the bad – Harry took everything into that big fat heart of his like he could take on the whole world.   And Louis fucking Tomlinson knew that. Blood hell he had even been the one to give him that speech after he first found out Harry and Liam were sleeping together; that if Harry so much as cried one tear over their relationship, Liam’s life would become a living hell. Despite being shorter than him and the little speech being accompanied by that Tomlinson smirk, the fire behind those icy blues was all Liam needed to know Louis was deadly serious. Apparently it was time for Liam to have a talk of his own with Louis, the anger inside of him growing with every tear that fell down Harry’s cheek.

 

“Harry what has Louis said to get you like this babe?”

 

He felt through his palm Harry freezing for a brief second at the mention of Louis’ name, his eyes – thankfully now back to their normal green- finally finding Liam’s. The shock evident in them and the hitch in his breathing the only sign Liam needed to know that he had struck gold. Harry’s voice as he spoke was rough, the tears having wrecked havoc on the voice that was husky anyway.

 

“How do you know it has to do with Louis?”

 

Liam couldn’t help his scoff in response to Harry.

 

“It doesnt take a genius babe.... and he was the one you went to visit after our gym session. Now come on what has he done? ”

 

Harry wiped his sleeve against his eyes again- Liam made a note to himself to remind Harry to take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow- shoulders slumping further into the seat as he did so.

 

“It’s nothing....”

 

“Don’t bullshit with me Harry. ‘Nothing’ doesn’t end like .... this.’

 

Liam waved his hand around Harry’s face to emphasise his point. Harry kept his gaze for a second before allowing his eyes to drop to where his fingers were playing with the rings that adorned his right hand. What he said when he finally found his voice was not at all what Liam expected.

 

“ Why do you think I’m with you Li? “

 

If it hadnt been for the sincerity in his voice and the fact that Harry couldnt quite bring himself to look at Liam, he would have thought Harry was trying to distract him with a joke question.

 

“What do you mean Haz? I dont really understand.... I mean I guess to help you improve your match tecnique... “

 

This time when he spoke there was more confidence in his voice and his eyes were levelled directly at Liam as if they were searching for any signs that Liam wasn’t telling him the truth.

 

“I don’t mean as my coach... I mean us ... like our relationship. ”

 

Liam could feel his cheeks blushing automatically, face turning a slightly unattractive shade of pink as he realised what Harry was talking about. He was still confused though as to what it had to do with Louis and Harry’s breakdown just a few moments before. He cleared his throat, rubbing his hands against his jeans in a self concious reflex.

 

“ Well I presume because you like me... and that I’m not too horrendous to look at.”

 

Before he could even gauge Harry’s reaction, Liam felt Harry’s lips pressed against his own; his hands running down Liam’s face as he held him still. Liam’s body reacted automatically- his mind stilled as it always by Harry’s touch- his own lips pressing back craving the touch of Harry. Liam couldn’t stop the groan that left him as Harry pulled away, dimples on show as Harry looked down at him; hand still clutching the sides of Liam’s face.

 

“Let’s go back to mine yeah? “

 

Despite his brain numbed by Harry’s kiss and his body wanting to jump at the chance of what Harry’s invitation was implying, he still couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

“You still havent said what happened ... “

 

Harry’s lips turned down a little, hand leaving Liam’s face to run itself through his curls.

 

“Honestly it’s fine... Just Louis being Louis and me being tired.”

 

As if sensing Liam about to butt in – unsatisified with Harry blatanly brushing over what ever it was that had actually happened- Harry placed another quick peck to Liam’s lips before starting up the engine and switching on his indicator to rejoin the cars driving past, oblivious thanks to Harry’s blackened windows to what was going on inside the car.

 

“And if the traffic isn’t too bad... and if we skip our last training session of the day we would have three hours before I told Niall and the others we would be at the pub..... Think of all the things we could do in three hours.....”

 

The smirk and lust in Harry’s eyes, sent a rushing heat through Liam; his jeans suddenly feeling a tad too tight just from Harry’s voice. Every part of his brain was telling him that he shouldn’t be letting this go, that there were so many unresolved issues- not only between him and Harry but also for the two of them by themselves. But just one glace at that gorgoeus face and those lean biceps flexing visbly as Harry steared the car back into London’s late afternoon traffic, Liam felt himself pushing all the worries to the back of his mind and reaching his hand out to grip forcibly at Harry’s shoulder to whisper into his ear.

 

“Make it back in under thirty minutes and I’ll blow you in the hallway.”

 

The shudder he felt run through Harry and the stiffled groan that slipped from his mouth lifted Liam’s lips into the first smile he had had since he had entered James’ office. The smile deepening at Harry’s choked voice as he responded.

 

“ Ughh God you don’t play fair Payne. It’s four pm – it would be a miracle....”

 

Liam smirked as he leant back into his seat, brushing his fingers teasingly down Harry’s arm as he pulled away.

 

“Think of it as your afternoon coaching session. “

 

He really shoudln’t have been surprised when the probably normally 45 minute journey to back to Harry’s flat took them a record 26 minutes or at the cocky smirk Harry sent him as they pulled into the drive way.

 

“Game set and match Liam Payne. Now what were you saying?”

 

Harry Styles was officially going to be the death of him. But right then with Harry’s eyes running lustfully down his body and that dimple out in full force , he really could not bring himself to care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who is reading this story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know what you think and subscribe- a new chapter will be coming soon! 
> 
> Much Love x

“So who’s coming to this thing this evening?”

 

Liam leaned his head absentmindedly against Harry’s bedroom wall as he looked out of the wall to floor window at the throng of commuters making their way home from the nearest tube station. In all honesty though, the focus of his gaze was far from the suited clones and flickering streetlight just up the road; Harry choosing what to wear a much larger and tempting draw to his attention. Harry’s aversion to clothes was more than a little distracting on any normal day, but right now with Harry crouched down completely naked to pick a pair of shoes from the bottom shelf of his wardrobe. Just seeing the slight dimples at the base of Harry’s spine and his own finger prints still lingering on the ‘love handles’ Harry hated but Liam loved, was making the thought of a pub session with the others less than appealing. Not that the three hours he’d just spent with Harry hadn’t been good – there was a reason he had needed to borrow a turtle neck and why he wasn’t sitting down as he waited for Harry to get ready – but there was something about those dark chestnut curls and dazzling smile that made him want to hold up in this flat and keep Harry all to himself. It certainly didn't help that as Harry was pressing those sinful lips of his agonisingly slowly up his leg just as his hands gripped onto Liam’s hips preventing him from moving for even the slightest relief from the attack on his senses, that Harry had mentioned that they should try and have sex in every room of his flat. If there was one thing Harry knew that Liam could never turn down, it was a challenge.

 

“Um the norm… Niall, Zayn and umm Louis I think…”

 

Twisting his body the slightest bit more towards Harry, Liam waited a moment before he spoke again, weighing up how to ask Harry without alerting him to the surge of annoyance he had felt rise in him at just the mention of Louis’ name.

 

“Louis is coming?!”

 

Shit - his voice was definitely a lot harsher than he intended it to be –Harry’s face turned towards him looking slightly confused at Liam’s tone. Maybe it was a little icier than he anticipated but surely Harry couldn’t be surprised that Liam was less then keen on Louis being there this evening; even through Harry’s slow speech Liam had been able to hear the hesitation before he had said Louis’ name in the group of people coming.

“ I guess… I told him about it anyway. Not going to be a problem is it?”

 

Harry stood up gently and made his way over to the bed, dumping his chosen items on top of the stripped covers. His eyes seemed to be pleading with Liam not to answer his question but as mind blowing as the sex this afternoon had been, it certainly hadn’t been enough to make him forget the sobbing mess Harry had been in the car. Turning away from the window to fully face Harry, Liam raised his eyebrow – his displeasure obvious despite the forced smile he felt his lips attempting.

 

“No it’s fine …”

 

Harry sighed as he wiggled into his skinny black Levis.

 

“I’m officially banning you from that word. When has anything ever been ‘fine’? ”

 

Liam paused for a moment before speaking again, biting at his thumb as he watched Harry get dressed, carefully choosing his words and levelling out the irritation he felt brought on not only from Harry brushing over what must have happened but also due to the obvious reference he was trying make to their earlier argument. The very argument they would still be scrapping over now had it not been for Harry’s crying. But Liam really didn’t want to start an argument now just before they had to leave. Harry would be in a sulk for the rest of the night, making not only their evening shit but also probably tomorrow’s practise pointless as well. But more than anything, he wouldn’t wish their fighting upon poor Niall, who would already be having a crap time being amongst all the Louis and Zayn tension, let alone him and Harry squabbling.

 

“I .. I just don’t see why you would want him there…”

 

Shrugging his shoulders as he wrapped one of his favourite headscarves – an obsession that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere over the past few weeks- through his hair, Harry sighed before he spoke.

 

“Look Louis is well…. Louis. It doesn’t bother me that he’s going to be there so it shouldn’t bother you.”

 

Liam wasn’t quite sure if his responding snort was at the lame excuse Harry was giving him or if it was more directed at the hipster albeit gorgeous model Harry now resembled he had pulled on a vintage Calvin Klein jumper. He wanted to reply and argue that what Harry had said was not a good enough reason for him to not want Louis there, but Harry’s tone was final. He knew well enough that there was no point getting into anything now when Harry’s mind was set. Just like he had mentioned to James earlier, Harry was his own stubborn force without the influence of Tommo. Liam let his shoulders sag as he resigned himself to what was bound to be an awkward evening, before sending Harry a tired lopsided smile.

 

“ You look ridiculous you know that?”

 

Harry smirked; dimple appearing slightly at the left corner of his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows at Liam.

 

“You love it.”

 

Well… Liam couldn’t deny that. Although if he were being honest Harry could decide that Crocs were the ultimate fashion item and he’d still probably love it all the same; the whole bloody country would as well no doubt. The flush rising up Liam’s neck was all the ammunition Harry needed – the slight smile from before growing into a fully-fledged Styles grin. After checking himself one last time in the mirror as he picked up his rings from on the dressing table, Harry sauntered over to where Liam was leaning. He didn’t even have time to process Harry’s invasion into his personal space before he was running his hand gently over Liam’s jaw; biting at his lip almost nervously as he allowed their eyes to meet. Liam wished he could blame the rings Harry had put on for the goose bumps he felt rising on his skin in the wake of Harry’s touch.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me Liam Payne.”

 

There was an intensity in Harry’s stare and in his voice that made Liam feel almost uncomfortable. It was so strong that it could fool Liam into thinking that it wasn’t all in his head; that Harry too saw this as more than a fling with his tennis coach. That Harry freaking Styles – potentially the most genetically blessed fucker on the planet and who had the possibility of being with anyone he wanted – was falling for plain old Liam Payne from Wolverhampton. Dodgy knee and all. Maybe the pub tonight was a good idea. Anymore advances from Harry and he would end up saying something he regretted.

 

Pulling his head away from Harry and looking towards the floor, Liam gestured towards the door.

 

“We should go… “

 

“Umm yeah.. I suppose… I suppose we should.”

 

It sounded almost like surprise in Harry’s voice and a dash like hurt but Liam couldn’t bring himself to look at Harry properly before he picked up his coat from the floor where it had been dumped when they came in earlier. By the time he looked back up again, Harry’s face was schooled into a tight smile as he grabbed his charcoal topcoat from the hook on the back of the door.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Liam smiled back, noting how Harry’s wasn’t quite reaching his eyes.

 

“Yeah let’s go. Don’t want poor Niall to be left alone with the mess.”

 

**xxx**

 

The pub was busier than normal for a Thursday – a football match the potential cause from the number of men at the bar sporting Tottenham shirts. That being said, for a pub in London it was nicely quiet with it taking them hardly any time at all to find Niall at their normal table at the back of pub; a very subdued looking Zayn sitting across from him, swivelling a cardboard drinks mat between his fingers.

 

Niall spotted them just before they reached the table, waving them over with an incredibly relieved looking grin and a shout.

 

“Evening lads!”

 

The loud shout was enough to stir Zayn from his thoughts and he rose from his seat in time to pull Liam into a quick hug as Harry greeted Niall. As he pulled away from Zayn, Liam caught the end of what looked a very heated whispered conversation between Harry and Niall that swiftly ended before he could catch a word when Niall noticed Liam looking over. Reaching his hand over to grip Liam’s shoulder in greeting, Niall smirked up him, wiggling his eyebrows before turning back to Harry.

 

“Nice turtleneck Payno’s got on H.”

 

Liam couldn’t help his laugh at Harry’s proud smirk, pushing Niall playfully before pulling him into a side hug.

 

With his back to the door, Liam didn’t notice the pub door opening and another person walking towards their group.

 

“Alright boys?”

 

If it weren’t for the unmistakable Doncaster accent, Liam would have found it hard to recognise the sheepish voice coming from behind him. As if fearing Liam may try and attack Louis, Harry’s hand was instinctively gripping tightly onto his arm; his stern whisper the last thing Liam heard before he turned around to face Louis.

 

“Play nice Liam.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or Kudos - I would love to know what you think. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! Thank you so so much for reading supporting the story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you have any comments or thoughts I would absolutely love to hear them :D Also my wonderful friend on tumblr has made a post for this story - http://hllnz1dfanfic.tumblr.com/post/156822746563/ if you could share it so more people can find this fic I would be really grateful. Also her fanfics are amazing and the reason I started writing, so if you have a chance check them out :D 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> x

Louis knew this evening was going to be a bit awkward after his and Harry’s ‘tiff’ - it was the way things were with them; things were awkward for an evening and then everything went straight back to normal. Yes the argument they had had was a bit more serious than usual, but still it was Harry. Harry – the one unchangeable thing in his life and also the guy who couldn’t hold a grudge to save his life. But the tension in the air as he approached the group of lads he had spotted at their usual table at the back accompanied by a look that he never thought puppy eyed Payne capable of, were enough to make him wish he had bailed on this evening after all. 

Of course Harry had told Liam about the fight. Sometime Louis forgot that it wasn’t like back at tennis camp where the shy and wide-eyed Harry had Louis and Louis alone as his friendship group. But even he himself could admit that contrary to what he said earlier, it was pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that Harry was definitely in above his head with Liam and his relationship. And of course he was beyond happy that Harry was getting the confidence to finally let people in but more than anything at this very moment he was incredibly relieved that Harry had obviously not told Liam exactly what Louis had said. If he had – Louis could guarantee he would have received an incredibly angry phone call earlier this evening or alternatively a punch as soon as Liam laid eyes on him. Even he- King of sassy and sarcastic comments- knew what he had said in the heat of the moment could have won him twat of the year. That and he had seen Liam in the gym thee night after Harry had fucked up the semis of the last tournament. Despite his docile kind face, Liam Payne was definitely the guy who punched out his anger. 

His stomach sank that bit lower as his suspicions were confirmed with a single warning look from Harry as his hand in a subconscious reflex grabbed on to Liam’s elbow. Great so now did he not only have Zayn to deal with but Liam too. Fan-fucking-tastic. In a different moment Louis would almost laugh and congratulate himself on managing to piss off every single member of the group. But now, when he had to endure what were undoubtedly going to be at least two incredibly awkward hours of forced conversation, even Louis couldn’t bring himself to see the funny side. 

“Right first round of drinks lads?”

God bless Niall and his obvious attempt to lighten the horrible mood that had fallen over the group. Another thing for him to feel shit about – upsetting Niall – literally the happiest and nicest person on the planet- over a stupid very drunken choice. That being said he couldn’t quite help but chuckle at the way all of them immediately offered to help. 

“Alright calm down lads…God I feel so popular. Harry come on you can help.”

Any remorse he had felt swiftly vanished – bloody Irish fucker knew exactly what he was doing leaving him stranded alone with Zayn and Liam. The concern about what Niall was doing was evident across Harry’s face too- the hand he had on Liam squeezing that bit tighter as he whispered what Louis could tell even from where he was positioned was a warning into his ear. 

“The usual everyone?” 

“I’ll just have a coke please Niall.”

Maybe it was only him that caught the almost petulant tone to Liam’s voice and the way Harry’s nostrils flared slightly as he rolled his eyes at Liam’s response, but Louis could guarantee that Harry would certainly not be returning with ‘just a coke’. Liam may unknowingly have control over Harry’s heart but he certainly couldn’t control what he did, especially when it came to spoiling the people he cared about. 

“Yeah me too actually Niall.” 

Only answering Louis with a nod, Niall and Harry headed towards the bar; already deep in whispered conversation as they walked away.

“Not like you Louis. Although probably for the best…”

 

He didn't know who was more shocked – Louis or him- at what he had just said. Despite his own surprise, Liam was definitely not sorry for what he said especially when it was rewarded by a half affronted half embarrassed looking Louis. Maybe the petty comment was uncalled for but God did it feel good after Harry’s fussing before he left. Maybe he wouldn’t have dared say it when Harry was there to act as a buffer, but with him and Niall at a safe distance away Louis was fair game. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could swear he heard Zayn snort in laughter before mumbling about heading to the toilet. Code all of them but oh so innocent Niall meant going for a smoke; a habit that he definitely would have not let Harry continue on as his coach. He should probably talk to Niall about it at some point. 

The brief distraction from Zayn, had been enough time for the previously semi sheepish look on Louis’ face transform into one of pure annoyance; signature Tomlinson eyebrow raise and scowl out in full force.

“Something you want to say Liam?”

Not letting himself be defeated like he usually would by Louis’ icy glare, Liam stood his ground; but not before a quick check at the bar to see Harry definitely distracted as he leant his elbow against the bar, laughing at something Niall had just said to the bar man. A move Louis had definitely caught if the transformation the scowl had made into a smirk as anything to go by. 

“You know what mate, I think you’ve said plenty for the two of us today.”

What he had said had definitely hit a nerve with Louis and Liam made sure to get out the rest of what he had wanted to say ever since he had witnessed Harry’s break down this afternoon, before Louis jumped to his own defence. Liam may be angry – more than angry- but his bite was nowhere near as powerful as Louis’ poisonous tongue could get, especially when he was stuck in a corner knowing he was in the wrong. 

“Just because you’re pissed at whatever the hell is happening between you, Niall and Zayn, it gives you absolutely no right to attack Harry. That guy over there is the last person in the world to deserve your shit Louis.”

“Because Harry is so innocent? God I underestimated how bloody blinded you are LI…

“Don’t you fucking dare Louis. I know Harry isn’t perfect… “

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a very strong grip landing on his shoulder accompanied by a low gravely voice that was laced with what was unmistakably exasperation. 

“I leave you guys for literally five minutes… We are not doing this here. “

Even Louis seemed to know better than talk back at Harry, instead sending Liam one last glower before rolling his shoulders and sliding into the furthest corner seat around the table. Liam let himself be dragged to sit down- noting with some amusement how Harry placed him self purposefully in the middle of him and Louis; as if he naively thought his body would act as a barrier to any future slanging match. Any trace of humour he felt quickly vanished when he noticed the wine glass and what was definitely not the coke he ordered appear in front of him; the tension rising up in him not calmed by the Harry’s fingers stroking against his neck. On any usual day he would have let it go, laughed and made a joke even, but today he was really not in the mood for this. If there was one evening Harry could attempt to just bloody listen to him for once then it was today. After the fight at breakfast over his phone, the meeting with James and the awkward moment before now with Louis, it was all just one-step to far. 

“Harry what is this?” 

Harry smiled down at him as he stood to help Niall with the tray of drinks he had just bought over – apparently not noticing the decidedly curt tone in Liam’s voice.

“Umm… Merlot I think. Couldn’t quite catch what the bartender said.”

Bloody expensive was what it was. From one look, Liam could tell it wasn’t the cheap plonk he occasionally got from the Co-op when it was on offer. 

“I can’t affo… Harry this isn’t what I ordered.”

Even Louis looked slightly on edge at the scene unfolding before him, something that looked horribly like sympathy on his face. Niall’s awkward chuckle did absolutely nothing to diffuse the surge of anger Liam felt rising through him.

“Taste’s a lot better though right Payno.”

“Exactly Nialler. Lighten up Liam.. It’s fine….”

At least Harry had the decency to stop whatever he was about to say at the glare Liam sent him. Taking a few deep breaths to stop himself yelling, Liam looked down at the table before standing up and purposefully distancing himself from Harry’s grasp.

“You know what … I’m not doing this.”

“Liam come’on mate…”

“No Niall…. I’m sorry I’m really not in the mood for this.”

If things weren’t bad enough, of course Zayn had to pick that moment to return, smelling of smoke and looking particularly confused at what had happened in his absence.

“Liam stop being stupid it’s only wine… I don’t understand what the problem is…”

Liam couldn’t even look at Harry as he let out a self-deprecating chuckle. He really couldn’t do this today – it was all too much. Forget the warm room to sleep in; he needed a break from Harry before he said something he and his heart would regret. 

“That’s exactly the problem Harry! You don’t understand!”

He cringed at his reply; it being a lot louder than he intended in somewhere public like this, the table closest to them starting to turn around at the sound of Liam’s shout. Avoiding looking at Harry and the hurt and confused look he knew he would find there, Liam turned briefly to the other boys. 

“Sorry for this… but I’m going to leave. Have a good evening.”

He could tell Niall was itching to stop or follow him, but Liam was thankful he didn't. Niall – after so many years of knowing Liam - thankfully recognising when he really just needed space. Something that Harry – and his all-encompassing nature – obviously hadn’t; Liam feeling a desperate pull on his arm just as he had built up the courage to walk away.

“Liam for God sake stop. Stop being silly…just stay...We can talk about it later at mine…”

This time when he spoke, the anger from before was replaced with a desperation Liam knew in minutes would be turning into tears. He was really not ready for this discussion and especially not in front of the others. 

“Harry let go of me.” 

There was an awful moment when Liam thought that he wasn’t going to let go; that he was going to have to forcibly pull himself away. Thankfully, after a horribly silent few seconds Harry let go of his arm. Liam spoke to the floor, not trusting himself to look up; afraid that one look at Harry would either prompt the tears he felt coming or worse persuade him to stay.

“I’ll see you at practise tomorrow.” 

Before Harry or any one else could say anything, Liam strode towards the door; thankful for the first time that Harry didn't come chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, I would love it if you dropped a comment or left a kudos .x


	7. 7a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far I hope you continue to do so. I am sorry it's a short update but I'll be back with the part b very soon. Enjoy and please drop a comment to let me know what you think. 
> 
> p.s. Harry Style's Debut Album. Just. Wow. <3

Liam groaned as he pulled himself out of bed to the sound of his alarm and headed towards the bathroom; his ankle cracking painfully with his muscles numb from the cold. The last time he had looked at his bedside clock it had been 4am - still awake despite having been in his bed since 9. He must have fallen asleep without realising, the weight of the evening finally taking its toll. It wasn't like he had even been up on his phone- the irony of it shutting down completely on him when he had just walked through his front door had been enough to illicit a chocked laugh that quickly turned into an oh so tragic crying fit. In some ways it was a blessing as no one could contact him even if they wanted to. And Liam really didn’t want them to. Niall would only try and understand, Louis would undoubtedly lave left numerous shouted cuss filled voice messages and Harry … well God knows what Harry would have said. He didn’t even know what it was he had wanted him to say. 

 

This whole thing was such a mess he couldn't even decide what it was he even felt anymore. Angry at Harry; guilty for leaving and unbelievably embarrassed to have got in a fight in front of the other boys. It must have seemed so stupid to them- all over a bottle of wine - but with everything else. Every part of him that Harry without a second thought thought he could ‘improve’. He had cracked.  Liam had felt bad for the poor people on the tube with him who must have thought he was having some form of a breakdown/ very early midlife crisis from the way he had sat there with his head in hands, tears noticeably dripping down his face. He hadn't thought it had been that bad until  someone actually came up to him and gave him a pack of tissues before they backed away hastily to get off. Public communication on the tube in London? God he really must have looked a sight. All this from something that was his first ever job. How had he ‘boringly sensible’ Liam as he had always been known, ended up in this shit show? Not only had he fucked up whatever ‘this’ was with Harry but with every argument they had he put his whole career on the line. A coach let go from his first job? Un-hireable. All of that risk for those fucking green eyes and dimpled smile. 

 

Stepping into the shower Liam couldn't even care that it was at best a lukewarm trickle;  too tired to do more than lean against the wall and let the water fall pathetically on to his shoulders. It was only a few minutes before the slight warmth of the water turned at once to a biting cold. Apparently not even his shower was going to give him a slight bit of relief and allow him to delay the inevitable meeting with Harry that he was going to have at practice. He had made his decision about what he wanted to say last night - the only advantage of all that time lying there giving him time to really think over what was happening. About him. About Harry. About how his professor had been right all along. Relationships and work should never mix. But as much as he knew in his head that it was the right decision, it did nothing to make what he was going to have to do today weigh any less heavy in chest. 

 

Dressing quickly in his warmest jumper and jeans Liam headed to the kitchen taking his laptop with him. If he was lucky he could get through the backlog of work emails he hadn't looked at before practise. And email his landlord about the shower - surely fixing that was in his contract? In fact maybe he'd do that first. Start with something that didn't involve reading Harry’s name over and over again. Yeah he didn't need any help in that going through his head.. Liam never got round to turning the laptop on. 

 

It was only after he had he grabbed a banana and was filling up the kettle from the tap that he noticed the flashing light from the sofa just a few metres away. Bemused as to what it could be, Liam headed over. It him just before he got there that the light was coming from the very place he had chucked his phone in frustration last night. Apparently it had decided to turn on in the middle of the night. It still didn't explain the vociferous flashing it was giving out. Maybe the screen was turning itself off and on. God he wished that was what it was. Picking it up in his free hand, he didn't even get the chance to feel crushed about the photo of he and Harry he would find on the lock screen. The two first lines enough to make him feel more than a little sick. 

 

**You have 43 missed calls.**

 

 **Niall: (4:24am)** We got Harry safely back to Louis’. He’s not good mate… I would avoid your voicemail if i were you. Ring me when you’re up. Nx

 

Shit. 

 

Sinking down onto settee, Liam scrolled through the endless notifications on his phone until he reached what he presumed was the beginning of the onslaught of messages he had missed. Unsurprisingly the first was a text from Harry. 

 

 **H:** **(8:40pm):** I’m sorry Li. I don't understand what's wrong. But I'm sorry.xx

 **H** : **(8:42pm)** : Liam please let me know when you have got home. x

There was an hour’s gap before Harry’s next message. He could already tell that Harry was on his way to drunk to even then.

 **H** : **(9:45pm)** : Liammmmm pleaseeee don't do this……

 **H** : **(10:50pm):** Lami an na

Oh dear god. What the hell had he had happened last night? Why the hell had the others let him get like this. James was going to have his head if there were any pictures of Harry from last night in this state.

 **Niall** : **(10:52pm)** Have you heard from Harry? he ran off when we went to get drinks. We left him with Zayn but apparently he went to the loo…

Bloody hell. That would be why Harry was such a mess. Thank God he already knew from Niall’s later text that they found him. HARRY STYLES FOUND ASLEEP IN GUTTER was definitely not a headline he wanted to deal with. He scrolled quickly through the rest of the messages - a mixture of Harry’s drunken unreadable messages and missed calls until a message from Louis at midnight saying they had found him sat on a bench in a park of all paces. He knew he shouldn't but he let himself listen to the last voicemail message. The first 20 seconds or so was just muffled rustling - either Harry not realising he'd run or more likely had dropped it mid ring.

“Liiiiiiiiaaammmmm……”

Harry’s voice was much quieter than expected - not his normal drunken shout. Low and gravelly and hitting Liam straight in the stomach.

“I’mm….. I’mm… S.sorrr….. please….”

Somewhere in the background he could hear what had to Louis’ voice shouting - pitch too high to be Zayn and far too sharp to Niall. This must have been just before they found him.

  
“I really…. Really really - s’funny word…. Really like you Liam. Why…. what have … have I donnee…”

“Harry what the fuck are you doing…. get off the phone”

The line went dead.

 

  
He put his phone back down on the sofa next to him. Liam didn't even have to think twice before he was heading to the door to the door to slip on his trainers; his coat and wallet still thankfully together on the hook that he had stuck on with blue tac and his laptop and half eaten banana forgotten behind him. He needed to see Harry. If it were possible the decision he had made last night weighed heavier in his heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University has finished for the year and my freedom to write is back :D !! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter- I would love if you dropped a comment or kudos if you like it or have any thoughts on the story. I am so thankful to everyone who has supported the story so far. This chapter is not very long but a new one will be coming soon! Love x

He’d could probably count the number of times he had been to Louis’ on one hand and admittedly  most of those occasions were markedly hazy. Harry's birthday party there last year was a decidedly notable gap in his memory. On the visits where he hadn't been drinking he had been driven there and sue him, Harry behind a wheel - all tensed biceps and bitten lips - was a very distracting sight. With all that considered, it was easy to say that finding the flat from the tube had been a bit of struggle. Although Liam had no doubt that his ability to find the apartment was that bit more impaired then it would have been normally by the rate at which his mind was running over all the possible situations he should prepare himself for when he actually arrived. God there was no doubt he was annoyed at Harry - the decision to end what was going on between them still weighing heavy in his chest. But even if they weren’t ‘involved’, what had happened last night would still have had him concerned. Still probably had him pacing the streets of London at ass o'clock in the morning. The fucker seemed to have that effect on anyone he met. And at the end of the day he was still his coach and he would like to think Harry’s friend. Well for now anyway. 

 

Liam could easily admit that Harry and a bit of alcohol was a wonderful combination. Loose limbs, easy wide grins, sinfully low voice and head back laughter. But Harry and the amount alcohol he had obviously drunk to get into the state he had phoned him in last night? Yeah that was certainly not a pretty mix. There was only one other time he’d seen it himself and it was a night that Liam has spent a long time trying to forget. Harry had thrown away his chances at the semi finals in Queens on a game lost through a round of double faults.  A match lost on a serve that Liam had been adamant they practised the day before but Harry had refused. What was even scarier about that time was that they were in New York- a city that none of them apart from Harry actually knew that well making the hunt for him that bit more terrifying. In fact Liam can’t think of any other time he had been so entirely thankful that Louis knew Harry well enough that he could guess where he would go. Even back then as Louis held his nerve and remained calm as they found him passed out on the corner of a tennis court in Central Park, Liam hadn’t wanted to think about how many times he had had to find Harry like that before; the gentle but firm way with which the usually sharp edged Louis seemed to deal more him more than a little unnerving. However disconcerting it may have been, Liam had definitely been relieved that they had found Harry before he would have had to make the dreaded phone call to James or Anne to say they had lost him.  A phone call he had no doubt would have resulted in him getting fired and even worse Anne on a flight out to New York. No one quite gave a dressing down like Harry’s Mum. There was no guessing where Harry got his emotional flare from. It had been a long night when they’d finally got him back to the hotel - the three of them gathered in Harry’s bedroom whilst Louis spent almost the entire night next to him in the bathroom.  What was really bloody annoying - especially for Liam’s poor little heart- was that even then after the state they had found him in unlike most people Harry- the fucking catwalk model he was- still managed to look far better than any of them the next morning. Captivating even with a puffy grey face and hangover. Life was definitely not fair. Liam could admit to himself even now that the future standards for a one night stand let alone a boyfriend were now well and truly sky high.

 

He was slightly out of breath by the time he actually reached the entrance to Louis’ apartment building- having had to run back on himself when he had had a lucky flashback to the park he’d remembered being on the other side of the road. While he may have found the building he had no chance of remembering the number of Louis’ flat. He probably should have thought about that before he had run out of his door without anything other than his oyster card and jacket. Either luck had suddenly decided to play in his favour or more likely Niall knew him well enough to guess that Liam would be unable to organise himself in a panic, as within seconds of his own arrival at the courtyard in the centre of the complex he could see Niall striding towards him; the tired tight smile on his face a strange sight.

 

“Saw you’d read my message and guessed you would be over around now.  Although I presumed you wouldn't remember where Louis’ was so was kinda expecting to find you pacing the streets.”

 

The joke fell flat with the tiredness in Niall’s voice but Liam appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

“Know me too well. Thanks for .. for the text. Sorry I didn’t see them or the calls earlier. I just thought it wasn't working. I should..”

 

“Liam you don't need to apologise for taking some time away. And before you apologise for it, neither are you to blame for Harry acting like an idiot.”

 

There were many reasons that Niall was his best friend - his constant stream of positivity and ability to make him laugh just a few of them- but possibly what he loved the most about him was his capability to read Liam and call him out when he began to blame himself for things that he had no control over. 

 

“I know I know. I just … “

 

Liam rubbed his hand with tired frustration over his face.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Not awake yet. Apart from he horrific hangover he’s gunna have he’ll survive.”

 

Liam felt his body physically relax at the news Harry was ok. 

 

“How was he? When you found him I mean.”

 

“Well let’s jus say he spent the first hour and half when we got back here throwing up. Louis almost lost his shit when Harry just missed his sofa. In fact I don't think ever seen Lou so angry at him.” 

 

A moment of silence fell over the pair of them. Liam not ready yet to go into the flat or speak about what had happened to make him crack and Niall unsure of what to say despite the obvious signs he was itching to ask what was going on. Unsurprisingly It was Niall who cracked first.

 

“Li… I … What happened between you and Harry? I know it fucking freezing out here but I doubt you wanna talk about it inside in front of the others….”

 

He knew that he would eventually tell Niall what was happening but right now Liam couldn't bring himself to go over it. Not before he had spoken to Harry anyway. Knowing Niall he would probably try and talk him out on what he was planning on doing or set Liam off crying. Neither of which he needed right now. 

 

“I.. It’s … I can't talk about it yet ok? I will…”

 

Liam was quick to reassure Niall, sensing him about to butt in about Liam’s propensity to shut himself off from getting help from others. 

 

“I just… I need to see Harry and I need to talk to him before I … God this is such a fucking mess.” 

 

He didn't know what he hated more: the terrible look of sadness on Niall’s face as his voice cracked on the last few words or the pity in Niall's voice when he next spoke; what Liam was going to do apparently clear to him without even a full explanation. 

 

“You’re gunna get through this Liam. I’m always on your side no matter what happens today. Come here you eejit - Im not going inside until you give me a hug.”

 

Liam didn't even think twice before ducking into Niall’s open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love for you to drop a comment or kudos if you have enjoyed the chapter :D x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle; I've actually updated!!! :O I hope you enjoy the new chapter- drop a comment or kudos to let me know what you think. xxx

He was a little surprised to find the living room dark when he and Niall entered Louis' flat; the only thing really visible being the outline of Zayn’s body passed out on the sofa. Then again it was dead o’clock in the morning and even without a dramatic night, Niall had never been able to get Louis and Zayn up to do morning practise. Despite the lack of visible moving signs of life, the mess of half empty water bottles and open Dorito packets were enough to know that they had all been in here before at some point that night. Not only did Niall's seemingly endless appetite increase after a drink but Zayn was a definite stress eater. Louis’ absence was quickly accounted for by the sound of clinking mugs coming from what must be his kitchen. The whistling of the kettle boiling muffling Louis' hushed voice. It was strange hearing him talk so quietly - his voice void of its normal harsh brashness- and for a moment Liam thought maybe Harry was in there with him. 

 

"I know. I know. He can’t keep acting like this and using it as a coping mech… Gem you should have seen him…. No don’t tell Anne.”

 

On the phone, then. He didn't know if he was relieved or upset that it wasn't Harry in there he was speaking to. On the one hand, he now had more than a few seconds before he had to see him. Time to mentally prepare himself a bit more before he had to look into those green pools and put an end to what they had been doing. Also, there was the added bonus of not having it all play out with the others standing there. Whilst Harry could be voyeuristic at times, this was definitely not something he would want to be witnessed by everyone. And Liam really didn’t fancy the looks of death he would undoubtedly receive from Louis for making Harry cry. However, despite the welcome delay opportunity, the fact it was Gemma Louis was speaking to was doing nothing to ease his already frayed nerves. They had a phone chain in their group - a system they had worked out after New York in case any of them – namely Harry- got into trouble. With Gemma only one step below phoning Anne, Liam didn't need to ask or even want to imagine what kind of state they had found him in. 

 

"Kept babbling on about Liam. They'd had an argument at the pub, Liam left and then  ... "

 

Liam felt his stomach drop. This was definitely not a conversation he needed to listen to.

 

"If it was Liam's fault do you think I'd be on the phone to you? I'd be fucking introducing him to my ..."

 

The sound of Niall shutting the front door with more force then needed was enough to halt the conversation; Louis’ face when it popped round the door down the corridor and spotted Liam standing there falling into what could only be described as close to embarrassment as Louis could get.

 

“Um Niall’s just arrived back with Liam ...sure I'll ring you later."

 

Louis gestured in an obvious attempt at humour with his hand mimicking the just audible sound of Gemma ranting on the end of the phone.  Liam tried to smile in response but he was sure that the expression his face was attempting bore more resemblance to a grimace than anything conveying amusement. 

 

"Oh, don't you worry I'll tell him he can expect a visit from you later. Maybe wait a few hours- you know how tetchy he can get .... yeah yeah aright speak to you soon love."

 

“Gemma Ok?”

 

Liam was grateful for Niall taking the lead on the conversation; Louis’ piercing stare already making him uncomfortable. 

 

“Yeah you know just worried about H. He had been ringing her tonight when he alone before we got to him and she hadn’t picked up. You know what Gem’s like - just one missed call from Harry and she panics. Told her we had it under control. Tea, Coffee?”

 

Liam coughed awkwardly; appreciating the squeeze Niall gave him before he walked towards Louis. From what he could gather from his own phone and Louis, Gemma had every bit of reason to be worried. Especially now that he could see Louis properly in the light of the kitchen; tight wrinkles on the edge of his eyes more prominent than usual and impressive back bags under his eyes. 

 

“A coffee for Li and I would be grand. How is the man of the hour?”

 

“Just finished throwing up when you went outside to find Li here. Feeling pretty sorry for himself as you can imagine.”

 

Liam could only well imagine how Harry was right now. Pale, clammy slightly spot-scarred skin; hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead and lips downturned in a somewhat pathetic child-like pout. Liam was pretty well acquainted with all possible versions of a Mr Harry Styles and this one was definitely not a version he was widely keen on. Maybe in part because of how it turned on, what Niall so lovingly called, his ‘over-protective stage mum mode’. And while it wasn’t _that_ bad… well maybe it was…. but it was really not what he wanted to happen this morning when he was about to try and put some personal – and hope to God not professional – distance between the two of them.

 

There was a moment of silence as he watched Louis fill up the three cups he grabbed from the draining board, before gesturing towards the kitchen door.

 

“Let’s go sit in the living room. Zayn won’t even notice we are there. And I feel that maybe we should leave the other sleeping beauty for the moment. “

 

Liam felt the weight of Louis’ gaze fall on him as he passed Liam’s cup over.

 

“And you need to give yourself time to wipe that look of doom off your face before he sees you. He’s only just stopped crying and I do not want to deal with all of that again so quickly…”  

 

His face must have reacted without him even realising to the news of Harry crying.

 

“Oh come on Liam. You have been around Harry enough to know much he cries when he’s this drunk or pathetic. It’s not your fault. I love Harry but he’s a fucking moron sometimes.”

 

“I shouldn’t have left like that … from the pub I mean. I should have known he would….”

 

Louis scoffed before moving to pat Liam on the shoulder, a twisted look of guilt passing over his face.

 

“Mate you are better then that. This is not on you. If anything it’s my fault for being a knob earlier that day. And I know you know at least something about that…”

 

A tired chuckle escaped Liam’s lips.

 

“Yeah I kinda wanted to punch you not going to lie…”

 

“Well in that case I’m glad H fucked it. My face is entirely grateful.”

 

Even Liam couldn’t stop himself laughing along with Niall at Louis’ comment and was about to head out back to the living room when a quiet croaky voice interrupted.

 

“Li? …. When did you get here?”

 

Like a magnet to Liam, he couldn’t help but turn towards Harry propped up against the door; face a pallid grey and hair flat against his face. More then his disheveled appearance,  what was most unnerving to Liam was the hopeful look in Harry's eyes as he saw Liam standing there.

 

“Niall and I’ll be in the living room. And Harry don’t you dare throw up on anything.”

 

Just as Louis was out the door, he called out from behind him.

 

“Oh by the way your sister rang. Said she would pop over later. Sounded reallllll pleased ….”

 

The way Harry’s expression dropped was downright comical and Liam had to grip onto the kitchen counter to stop himself reaching out to pull him into a hug. Protect him from the infamous ‘wrath of Gemma’.

 

“How pissed off did she sound?”

 

“From what I could hear from Louis…. I’d say fairly. You look like shit H.”

 

Harry dragged himself a few steps into the kitchen; flitching when Liam moved away from his outstretched hand.

 

“Li… I … I’m sorry… “

 

“What for though Harry? What is it you’re actually sorry for?”

 

Liam had to look away as Harry’s eyes started to fill with tears.

 

“Liam please … Liam please just look at me.”

 

Against his better judgement, Liam let himself look back to Harry, heart sinking at the water marks already on Harry’s cheeks. He hated that he couldn’t stop himself reaching his hand out to brush his fingers against the tear marks; Harry unconsciously leaning into his touch.

 

“You need to get back into bed Harry. You must be exhausted.”   

 

“Come with me. I won’t go unless you come with me.”

 

He knew he should say no. That would be the sensible thing. But sensible decisions had never met Harry Styles.

 

“This isn’t going to solve anything Harry. I…”

 

“I know… I … I just need you.”

 

As Harry pulled his arm towards Louis’ bedroom, Liam felt his insides knot. However hard he thought this was going to be, felt like a walk in the park compared to now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the new chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: will Liam be able to go through with his plan?


End file.
